


Taking Measure

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Etiquette, Gen, Navigating Social Status, Teasets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Each occasion, Kalr Five weighed a teacup or plate with her eyes.





	Taking Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



Kalr Five was supposed to be like an ancillary, but even Breq was proof that ancillaries were not without preferences and taste, and the right teaset was more important than a mere matter of taste.

With the House name of Mianaii as a mark of prestige and an ancillary background as a mark against it, it was even more imperative that Breq's table always reflected the correct status.

Each occasion, Kalr Five weighed a teacup or plate with her eyes, considered its merits, its drawbacks. Each guest she measured before deciding if they were wanting.

Then she made a statement.


End file.
